Skates are a kind of entertainment sports goods, and are divided into ice skates, roller blades, and roller skates. The ice skate is provided with a sharp blade at the shoe sole, the roller blade is provided with four wheels in two rows at the shoe sole, and the roller skate is provided with four wheels in one row at the shoe sole. By use of rolling and sliding principles, these skates enable a person to slide at a high speed and make various marvelous actions.
At present, the three kinds of skates are not interchangeable, bringing inconvenience to users. Therefore, the current skates need to be improved.